


Fanart for the "Like Smoke Through Your Fingers" series

by la_muerta



Series: Like Smoke Through Your Fingers [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Noir, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Fanart for the "Like Smoke Through Your Fingers" series





	Fanart for the "Like Smoke Through Your Fingers" series

Alec Lightwood, private eye. With Magnus in the background. I remember why I don't normally draw humans now - I hate drawing clothes! XD

Medium: pencil on paper.


End file.
